Same Difference
by Dr.E. Vance
Summary: A patient arrives with a life threatening problem. He has a secret and Cameron is the only one left to help him through and to change his mind. . .CameronOC. . . Chase is green with envy. . . or is he just nauseous?
1. Parallel Mornings Almost

**Ah, my god knows what number House story. This time, I'm going to try writing a story that revolves around a patient. Wish me luck and enjoy! This may take a little bit because I still have a little bit of research to do. . . **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters etc. . . **

**Same Difference**

**Chapter ONE **

A man stands in his bathroom at home staring at himself in the mirror. He lets out a deep sigh as he leans on the sink, biting his lip. His brown hair looks normal – everything looks normal. But he doesn't feel that way.

At the same time, another man stands in the bathroom at his work, also staring at himself in the mirror. He lets out a soft sigh as he leans on his cane, clenching his fist. Everything looks normal – even the stubble on his chin. But he doesn't feel normal. Far from it actually.

The man at his house pulls a bottle out of his jeans pocket. He gently opens the bottle and peers inside as if expecting something other than what he expects was inside. He then gently pours three Advil into the palm of his hand and downs them without any question. He stuffs the bottle back into his pocket before his wife walks in.

"Everything okay honey?"

"Just not feeling to well, that's all." The man smiles back, knowing he was lying through his teeth. He was tired of denying his problem.

Meanwhile, the man at work pulls a similar bottle from his jacket pocket. He pulls the cap open and takes a quick glance inside as if expecting something to happen. He then dumps three Vicodin into the palm of his hand and downs them without saying anything else. He pushes the bottle back into his pocket before his friend and co-worker walks in.

"You okay?"

"Yes. I'm fine. My leg is all. You know, it hurts sometimes. You should really look at it." The man smirked, knowing the sarcasm was building a wall ten feet thick around him. He was never tired of denying his problem.

"Well, Cameron told Cuddy and Cuddy told me to come tell you that there is an interesting case here for you if you want it."

"Humph." Grumbled House as he followed his friend, Wilson, reluctantly down the hall to the meeting room.

The man was now lying in a bed in the hospital, using a tube to help him breath for the moment with his wife by his side. And this was when two people who were the same, yet different, met for the first time.

"So what do we have?" House asked anyone who would tell him. His was silent until Cameron spoke up.

"A man mid thirties. According to his wife, they were just about to leave for their daughter's first day of third grade when he experienced shortness of breath. It got worse as the got to the front door and he collapsed."

"I want you to run some tests. . ." House began and they all started to leave, thinking he was finished. "tut, tut, tut." He waggled his finger causing them to all turn again. "Did I sound done?"

"But you. . ." Chase tried but was interrupted by Foreman.

"What else do you need?" he sighed and stared at House obviously not amused.

"Cameron, I need you to see if you can peel his wife from his side and talk to him. I have a feeling this is stupidly simple."

"Oh. . . okay." Cameron turned left when she stepped out the door instead of right with everyone else.

Cameron walked into the room and was about to ask his wife to leave but she wasn't there. Cameron saw the man's eyes divert in her direction and could see him begging for the tube to come out. She moved closer to him.

"This is going to be a little uncomfortable coming out, okay?" she warned. He nodded. She took it out and immediately he began coughing. Cameron helped him sit up and he finally stopped coughing. "So. . . uh. . ." Cameron searched for his name on his chart.

"Jason." He gasped out before coughing again.

"Right. Jason. How're you feeling?"

"My head hurts. I don't feel so well either."

"Where'd your wife go?"

"I don't know. Maybe to tell Jessica what happened."

"Jessica's your daughter?"

"Yeah." He leaned back and sighed. Cameron watched him. Although he didn't act or look like it – he reminded her of someone she knew in some strange way. Suddenly, the heart monitor began beeping faster and Cameron ran over and his pulse was fast as well.

"I need some help in here!" She called out the door. As staff began scrambling in, Cameron turned to Jason. "Wake up! Come on, wake up!"

**How was that for a start? I'm still trying to work out a strange illness or disease he could have. Does anyone have any suggestions? I promise I'll give credit to whoever helps! REVIEW! **


	2. Jason's Dark Secret

**I'm going to try and stall this chapter while I still try to find a disease. I was thinking of going with my original idea but everyone would yell at me about how what happened wasn't a disease. So I'll wait a little longer.**

Chapter TWO

"What happened?" Jason's wife asked as she stared at her husband through the glass. Jason watched as Cameron and Chase explained to his wife the sudden appearance of his high blood pressure. He couldn't tell what they were saying, but his wife turned and looked in at him, a look of disbelief on her face.

Jason sighed and looked away. He couldn't take that look. He's seen it before. A year ago when . . . no – he didn't even want to think about it. He didn't want anyone to walk in and see him crying. The door swung open and Cameron and Chase walked in. But Jason didn't know their names. He couldn't remember them telling him.

"Hello Jason. My name's Dr. Chase."

"Okay. Where. . . where'd Rachel go?"

"Rachel's your wife?" Cameron moved up next to Chase.

"Yeah."

"She said she had to get Jessica, I'm assuming she's your kid?" Chase asked, but received no response from Jason who looked away.

_I won't let them see me cry. Never again. _

"How long have you had hypertension?" Cameron asked.

"I don't know. Awhile."

"Do you take anything for it?" Cameron pressured. Jason breathed in deep and looked to Cameron. He wished he would stop sweating. Did they like to torture their patients? Probably not. It was just their job but then again. . . "Jason?"

"What? Oh, I did. But I was afraid that Rachel was suspicious so I stopped." Jesus were they trying to make him feel guilty?

"I see." Said Chase as he walked out. Jason wasn't sad to see him go. He sensed something not good about that guy.

"You just relax and we'll be back soon." Cameron walked out as well. Jason believed her but knew he shouldn't.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

"House, we ran a blood test. Metanephrine levels are greater than two times the normal level." Foreman handed a sheet of paper to House who scanned it quickly then tossed it aside.

"Any other symptoms?"

"Well besides the high blood pressure? Not sure. He had a palpitation earlier." Cameron dug her hands in her lab coat pockets.

"When we were just in there he looked like he was sweating." Chase offered. House wrote all the symptoms on the board and turned to his team, tapping his cane on the floor.

"Well, anybody? I think I know what it is, but I want one of you to say it." He waited. The three looked from the floor to each other. Foreman opened his mouth to say something but closed it again. "Come on. Say it. I know you want to. . . "

" Well. . . all the symptoms sound exactly like. . ."

"Come on. . . "

". . . Pheochromocytoma."

"What?" Cameron immediately jumped in. "A tumor on his adrenal gland? Talk about jumping ahead."

"He could be right Cameron. He probably is, I'm sad to say. It does have a tendency of raising ones blood pressure." Chase turned to Cameron.

"Thanks. . . I think. We'll have to get a imaging test of his adrenal gland." Foreman began.

"And if it's there, we'll have to schedule him for surgery." Chase continued. Cameron remained quiet as House waved them off to do their jobs. Cameron pretended to follow the others but split at the last minute. She didn't know why, but she was drawn to the man, which she thought deep down inside was wrong since he was married. She was about to walk in the room but saw Rachel standing next the bed talking to Jason. And she seemed angry.

". . . and what else are you lying to me about huh? For all I know you could be having an affair!"

"Rachel, I'm not. . . I'm sorry I lied to you. I just thought you wouldn't want to marry me if. ."

"If what Jason?" Rachel crossed her arms. Cameron could see she knew damn well what he did. Or at least it looked that way. Cameron knew she shouldn't, but she opened the door a smidge to hear, for she too, was curious to know what happened.

". . . if you knew that I had run over someone and killed them."

"What?" Rachel began to back away.

"It was an accident! I couldn't see her! She was so small and she just ran out in front of my car. . ."

"A girl? How old was she! My god, Jason! You don't go into a marriage not telling people things like this! Who was she?" Rachel paused in backing away. Cameron could see the pain that this conversation was causing Jason.

"She was . . . my daughter." He looked to the floor as if to mask tears.

"But we. . ." something hit Rachel. "You were married before me! What else didn't you tell me! You know what, no. I don't want to know! This marriage is over Jason!" Rachel slammed the door open almost knocking over Cameron. Cameron opened the door and walked inside. Jason was about to say something but Cameron shushed him.

"It's okay." Cameron embraced him in a hug as he wept. House went by the door and was about to open it and yell at Cameron for not following orders but instead stopped and watched the two for a moment. Sighing and grumbling something he walked away.

"I need my Vicodin refilled." He said as if making an excuse to himself for walking away.

**I hope it's going okay. I finally figured something out and I know it isn't necessarily a "disease" as such, but it's still interesting! All this medical stuff is making my brain hurt! Chappie 3 is coming! **


	3. Bad goes to worst

**Going back to the my most recent statement – this whole story is making my brain hurt! Too. . . much. . . emotion. Can't . . . handle. . .all. . . the. . .emotion! **

Chapter THREE 

Jason was having trouble comprehending what – what was his name? – Foreman was saying. Maybe it was the fact that the word Foreman was using was long and seemed to have over twenty syllables.

"You have Pheochromocytoma." Foreman announced as if he was expecting Jason to know exactly what he was saying. Jason just raised an eyebrow and looked to Cameron who was standing behind Foreman.

"It means you have a tumor on your adrenal gland which is most likely the reason for your sudden high blood pressure and the fever. It also is why you had your palpitation." She explained as Jason slowly nodded his head.

"How did I get a tumor there?" he asked. Cameron bit her lip. It was a fair question – just not one she could answer.

"Dr. Wilson (**Yay! Wilson! Whoop – sorry.) **, our doctor in oncology, will be down momentarily to discuss this with you." She answered as Foreman walked out. Making sure he was gone, Cameron approached Jason. "You doing okay?"

"About the thing with Jessica? I guess. I mean what can you do?"

"Yeah, but what a time to leave you while you're here in the hospital." Cameron turned to leave but faced Jason once more. "My boss, House, will probably be in here at some point. Don't let him scare you." She laughed and walked out the door.

"What?" Jason asked himself as he leaned back in the bed. Noises were everywhere. Yet he was engulfed in guilty silence.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Unfortunately for Jason, House got to him first.

"Ah, hello Mr. . ." House searched for Jason's name on the chart.

"Jason is fine, really." Jason pushed himself into a sitting position.

"Jason then. Pheochromocytoma, huh? That's not so bad. It's extremely rare that it's malignant. You do know what that means don't you?"

"Yeah. . ."

"Good. I hope Cameron doesn't bother you as much. She gets kind of clingy." House paused. Cameron said not to be scared, but Jason found him amusing. "Like on those hot summer days when you sweat. . . it's not pleasant." House bounced his cane on the floor. "I guess I should go. You seem busy." House stood.

"Oh, yes. Extremely busy here contemplating the deafening silence and wondering if I'm going to die soon. I've never been so busy in my life." Jason called out. House turned back to him and smiled.

"Finally someone who has the guts to talk back to me. Congratulations. But oh, here comes Wilson. I should scamper off. Wouldn't want him to see me."

"No of course not. Wouldn't want him to see you being kind. Could hurt your reputation. Better run as fast as you can!" Jason answered back as House walked away smiling. Wilson entered and pulled a chair up next to Jason.

_Uh oh. He's either got some bad news or he's trying to be nice. I'd rather go for the second one. _Jason thought.

"Well, we found that it was malignant. . ." Wilson began.

"But. . . it wasn't. . . I. . . what?" Jason asked in a shaky voice.

"We are going to need to operate as soon as possible. You understand that you will need to undergo chemotherapy when it's out?" Wilson hated telling people things like this. There never was an easy way. Wilson thought that this man wouldn't take it hard but it seemed to hit him harder than a train crashing into a brick wall.

"I. . ." Jason searched for the words to use. What was he going to do? Nobody was here to help him through. He doubted that Rachel would come be at his side after what she found out. And once family heard what he did to his only daughter. . . well they kind of disowned him.

"Are you prepared for this?" Wilson tried. He really did.

"I don't have much of a choice do I?"

"Well. . . you do. You could choose not to do the surgery and just let it get worse and eventually die." Wilson regretted saying that the moment it left his lips. But he was a doctor and had to give his patient all the options. Jason stared at the ceiling, thinking. He could opt to do the surgery. If it worked and he had the chemo he would live a life alone, with no family to help him if something goes wrong.

Or – he could not do the surgery and end up dying lonely anyway. But at least he wouldn't live alone. I mean, sure he had friends, but how reliable could they really be at a time like this.

"Well. . ." Jason began.

"Are you going to do it? You should decide now." Wilson begged he would say yes. Jason turned his head and faced Wilson as he let out a deep breath.

"No." was all he said. And Wilson knew their was no way of changing Jason's mind.

**Now what? Will he change his mind? Will Rachel make a surprise return? All will be answered in good time my friends. . . all in good time! **


	4. Change his mind lovely lady!

**Yeah. . . so I've changed the summary for this story three times because I keep changing my idea. . . so yeah. Just thought I'd mention that. . . yeah. Whatever.**

Chapter FOUR

"What do you mean 'he said no'!" Cameron practically yelled.

"That's what he said." Wilson shrugged, hands in his pockets, unsure of what to else to say.

"I have to say, I am rather surprised. Did he say why he chose not to?" House asked.

"No. All he gave me was his answer and then shut his mouth. I can tell he's deteriorating already. He seems weaker." Wilson finished, pulling his beeper out. He said sorry with his eyes and ran out.

"That means we have little time to change his mind." Cameron looked around the room to see everyone agree with her but they didn't.

"It's going to be hard to change his mind. And what's this 'we' business?" Chase rolled his eyes. Cameron wanted to slap him, but then, who doesn't?

"Look," said House finally. "if you convince Jameson. . ."

"Jason."

"Right. That's what I said. If you can convince him to change his mind we'll push somebody out of their surgery for him."

"But. . ."

"Do you want it or not?" House new that this was probably unethical, but he didn't have time to think about those things. This should be interesting.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Cameron was reluctant to walk in at first but took another look at him – he looked so sad and lonely – that she couldn't help herself. Pulling open the door, she treaded softly in. She had thought over how she was going to do it. She had finally decided to pretend to be working then let it quietly slip into the conversation.

Too bad it didn't work out the right way.

She walked up to the bed and saw his eyes closed. Figuring he was asleep, she was about to leave when,

"Hey." The voice was weak, but there. Cameron flipped back around, almost running to the bed.

"You're awake. Did I wake you?" Cameron tried her best to smile. Jason opened his eyes and looked at her trying to force a smile as well. They stayed in silence, Cameron trying to find the best way to ask since her original idea didn't work.

"You okay?" Jason asked Cameron.

"Why'd you say no?" Cameron directly asked. Jason let his head sink further into the pillow, if that was possible. This should be fun to try to explain.

"I. . . I have nobody left. No family, no wife, no kid." He trailed off at the end convincing himself not to cry.

"It's because of what you did?" she asked. Jason normally would've asked her how she knew but he didn't feel like it.

"Yes. I just. . ."

"What?"

"Don't want to die old and lonely. I'd rather die now." He looked away. Cameron furrowed her brow. He was deeply troubled, she could tell.

"I'm here." She heard herself say.

"And what good'll that do? You hardly know me! You don't know what I did." He clenched his fists.

"I know enough to know that you are a good person. . . and that you didn't kill her on purpose." Cameron was stern. Jason whispered something, but she disregarded it. "Please reconsider your choice."

"I don't deserve to live. I DON'T DESERVE IT!" he yelled loud enough for a couple of heads outside the room to turn in their direction.

"Everyone deserves to live! Everyone deserves a choice. You your responsibility wisely!" Cameron moved closer to the bed.

"What do I have left to live for?" Jason asked angrily. Without thinking, Cameron leaned in and grabbed his face, pulling him in for a kiss. Finishing, she pulled away, finally answering his question.

"Me."

House stood outside the room watching the whole thing with raised eyebrows.

"If that doesn't change his mind. . ." House said to Wilson who showed up behind him. ". . . Cameron'll have to get a job as a stripper." House began to walk away. Wilson shook his head and called after House.

"You'd like that wouldn't you!"

**Cameron kissed a still technically married man! WHAT! I'm kidding. But really. I was thinking of ending it there. I'm stuck and afraid this is getting too corny. HELP!**

**R E V I E W ! **


	5. Same 30 minutes, different perspectives

**Okay. . . okay. . . I DON'T KNOW HOW TO END THIS WITHOUT BEING TOO CORNY! AAAAAAHHHHH! Enjoy the fifth chapter. Sorry I took so long. I was stuck. **

Chapter FIVE

It was a half an hour before his surgery and Cameron could tell he was scared. Who wouldn't be? Especially with the chances that he might not survive. . . but Cameron was trying to think positive. It was all that kept her going she realized as she passed by the meeting room, noticing Chase sitting by himself but not bothering to go see him.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Chase sat by himself in the meeting room staring at the open window that was blowing the cool night air on his face. He was too deep in thought to get up and close it. After a moment he looked up and the wall clock. It was exactly midnight. A half hour and then what's – his – face had to go into surgery.

Chase looked back out the window, shivering in the cold. He heard through convenient sources about what was going on with Cameron and it made him mad. All this time he had been trying to find the right words to say to her to tell her how he really felt. Seems as if she loves the men who are sick or on the brink of death. Or have cancer, obviously.

This made Chase mad. Now what was he going to do? Now that Cameron loved someone else, could he now have enough courage to tell her the truth? He sighed more disappointed in himself now than mad at Cameron. She couldn't help it, right? He was going to find Cameron but remembered Mrs. Windom in room 365 with one of the worst cases of the flu he'd seen this year.

"What can I do to make her love me?" he asked himself as he got up. "Get sick?" Suddenly Chase put two and two together. He marched determinedly towards Mrs. Windom's room. He slowly opened the door and smiled as he took the first step inside. Foreman passed by the door just in time to hear:

"Hi, Mrs. Windom. I need you to cough on my unprotected hand."

"Okay. cough, hack, cough. Probably for some kind of test. . . Hey! Why're you wiping it on your face. . .?"

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Foreman shook his head and really hoped that it wasn't Chase's voice he had just heard. Turing back to what he was originally doing though. . . Foreman, throughout the day, had grown worried for Cameron. She seemed to not rest at all or eat for that matter. He was trying to find her but she wasn't anywhere he looked. He took a quick look at his watch and checked it against the wall clock, noting the time.

It was 12:15 am. Fifteen minutes left and counting. If he was going to find Cameron, he'd better do it now. He started walking faster down the hallway, almost knocking over some people and tripping on his own feet. He felt like a fool. He certainly looked like one. Reaching another dead end he sighed and turned, walking to the elevator. The doors opened as soon as he reached it and he pushed past House who was getting off.

Foreman tapped his foot impatiently on the elevator floor and House watched him with amusement as the doors closed.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

House puff of air escape his lips as he limped down the hallway, away from the elevator. He stopped and pulled his bottle of Vicodin. He shook three out and realized that he forgot to get it refilled this morning. House glanced at his watch.

"12: 19 am. Hmm. That makes about, say, eleven minutes left until what's – his – face's surgery." House needed Wilson to refill the Vicodin and House doubted that Wilson would be in his office. Probably preparing for the surgery. Although. . . House wasn't sure he actually heard Wilson say he was doing the surgery House recalled as he limped toward Wilson's office.

And lo and behold, in all his glory. . . there he. . . wasn't.

"Dammit! That's just great!" House mumbled not noticing that Wilson just passed him.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Wilson was in a rush. It was now 12:22am and he only had 8 minutes left. He had seen House by his office but didn't stop to say anything. He figured House just wanted a refill for his Vicodin and Wilson didn't feel like giving it to him. He was trying to remember what room the surgery was taking place. He wasn't doing it, no he was the lucky man who got to observe what was going on.

"I know. . . I know! I should have written it down!" he whispered as if someone was there other than himself. He cursed and then laughed knowing that House would get a kick out of hearing Wilson talk like this. "I need a drink." He groaned as he continued his search nearly missing bumping into Chase.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

"Excuse me? Dr. Chase? I need you to sign this for me." I nurse called out as Chase began walking past her.

"I can't right now." He said as he continued walking.

"But it's important. . ." she called out.

"Do you know where the bathroom on this floor is?" Chase had paused.

"Yes. Just down the hall and you make a left. It should be right there." She pointed.

"Has the janitor been in there recently?"

"Um, no. . . I haven't seen him go in."

"Great!" Chase smiled getting ready to walk off.

"Why?" the nurse ventured to ask.

"Because I'm going to lick a. . . "

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Foreman had given up looking for Cameron. He had looked everywhere – excluding the ladies room – and he couldn't find her. He had at last collapsed in a chair in the meeting room, out of breath from running. He glanced at his watch. It was 12:25am with 5 minutes left. Foreman looked away for a moment, missing the bed rolling by the door, with Cameron right behind.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Jason lay in the bed and stared at the ceiling as the bed rolled down the hallway. Cameron was nearby, he knew and that helped a little. Rachel had been by earlier and he had just enough strength to sign the divorce papers. He was terrified but tried not to show it. Too much. Jason didn't have a watch with him so he didn't know how much time he had left.

Realizing that he was being wheeled into a brightly lit, unfamiliar room, Jason realized that he was there. The room where his future was decided. He figured he had little time left and sighed. He could see Cameron watching him outside the room.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Cameron looked up at the wall clock and shuddered. It was 12: 29am. One more minute until the surgery began. Wilson rushed into the observation area and skidded to a halt beside Cameron. Cameron turned to him and smiled through the tears that had already begun forming.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Wilson looked at the clock, happy he wasn't late. Cameron looked up as well, he saw. It was exactly 12:30am. Wilson wondered what everyone else was doing while he was going to watch this.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Foreman was still sitting in the chair, now with a cup of coffee, staring at the clock.

"Well, here we go." He mumbled to himself, taking a sip of out of the hot mug.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

House leaned back in his chair waiting until Wilson came back. House took his eyes off the television long enough to notice that it was 12:30am. He sighed and shook his head turning back to the screen.

"He lives through this I'll be Cameron's mother!"

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Chase sat on the floor of the darkened bathroom very content with himself. He sighed and stared at the his watch.

"Exactly 12:30am! By the time Cameron's out of there, I'll be sicker than ever and then we'll see who she loves!" he said as he got up and made his way to the bathroom on the second floor.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Jason heaved a gigantic sigh, hoping that it wouldn't be his last. He could see the clock on the wall in the room he was in. A mask was put on him and someone was telling him to relax.

"twelve. . . thirty." He slurred as his eyes began to close. "whadda ya. . . know." He fell asleep.

**Whew. That hurt my wrist to type that all. Did you like how I did it from different perspectives? Don't worry, it's far from over. We still have to find out how Jason turns out and what's going to happen to Chase. I thought we needed a little humour after all this sadness. . . **


	6. And the results are in

**Well, here I am again with chapter six. . . this chapter's going to be taking place during the surgery. The end if the chapter will finally tell you what happened to Jason! Or didn't happen. . . but I'm not giving anything away. I'm not even sure yet. **

Chapter SIX

Chase panted as he ran up the stairs to the third floor. He knew he could've been using the elevator but he didn't feel like waiting for it. He had been to the first and second floor bathrooms and done what he needed to get done. Finding the third floor door, he opened it, panting, and proceeded to the nearest doctor.

The doctor's back was to Chase and it looked oddly familiar. Chase tapped the shoulder and Chase found himself face to face with House. House had gotten bored sitting in his office and there was nothing good on television so he decided to go for a walk.

"so, what are you up to good doctor?" House leaned on his cane.

"licking bathroom doorknobs, flush handles, and stall doors." Chase answered truthfully.

"Uh ah. I see. . . I'll just let you carry on then. . . licking." House watched as Chase walked away. He shook his head and decided to follow Chase just to make sure that he wasn't lying.

House watched as Chase entered the bathroom and sighed. There had to be reason for this, I mean, not many people just go around licking bathroom objects. Highly germ infested bathroom objects. Walking in, House was waiting to see Chase on his knees licking things but instead heard the sound of someone trying to throw up.

"Sick already? That was quick." House waited for a response, which took longer than he thought.

"I. . . just realized. . . what I . . . did." Chase panted, exhausted already from trying to force himself to throw up. "And. . . it's really . . . gross. Have to. . . get it out. . . of my system." Chase put no hesitation in trying again, this time making an awful noise while doing so.

"Well," House began to talk in between the retching noises. "If you do throw up, you do know there is a chance the germs won't leave. Build themselves a comfortable home in you." House walked out, the sound of someone else trying to make themselves sick making him nauseous in return.

Chase heard House leave but didn't bother in getting up to say good-bye. Glad that Cameron wasn't around, Chase tried once more, unsuccessfully, before leaning back and giving a deep sigh. It wasn't working and he needed to get whatever germ it out of his system. Not feeling like walking around everywhere to find something to make him throw up, he leaned over the toilet and tried again.

This was going to be a long night.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Despite what she did, Rachel had come during the last hour. She was waiting outside to hear the news. Cameron had walked out into the waiting room as well, not being able to watch anymore. Wilson had understood and let her go. He, on the other hand, was not allowed to leave.

Rachel saw Cameron come out and tried looking away. She didn't want any confrontation at the moment. But Cameron moved up next to Rachel and at down, giving Rachel no choice but to look at Cameron.

"Is he doing okay?" Rachel asked.

"As far as I know." Cameron responded. They're conversation was like a blast of icy air on an already freezing day. It wasn't very comforting. "That was a great time to divorce him." The sarcasm so obvious and harsh in Cameron's voice it almost hurt Rachel's ears.

"I just wanted to get it done. He lied to me. To his, what I thought, only daughter."

"Did you give him a choice? Did you show him that whatever he did or told you, you would still love him?"

"I don't know. Now that I think about it, I suppose it is partly my fault." Rachel looked to the floor. Cameron had a comeback ready but that wasn't the answer she was expecting to get. Maybe this woman isn't as cold hearted as she thought.

"I'm sorry I was mean to you." Cameron heard herself say.

"That's okay." There was a pause. "He loves you, you know." Rachel looked up at Cameron again. Cameron was startled.

"What?"

"And it really hurts because I was sitting here thinking about him and what was happening. And. . . I still love him. Very much. Jessica still loves him. But he's found someone else. I hope. . ." Rachel was about to say, but stopped short as both women saw Wilson walking out. Knowing that he wouldn't leave for any other reason Cameron knew it was over.

They both went to stand up, but Wilson motioned for them to stay seated. House turned the corner and watched Wilson's lips but he was never good at lip reading. Wilson stopped talking and Rachel stood. She asked Wilson something. Wilson answered and Rachel hugged him. House couldn't tell if she was crying or not.

House turned his direction to Cameron who was still sitting in her chair. He just shook his head and walked away before she noticed him. Cameron sat in the chair, thinking hard. She couldn't believe it. He actually. . . but her thoughts were interrupted by Rachel. Cameron stood up.

"Thank you for being there for him. It helped him a get through this a great deal. I should call the baby sitter and tell her the news. She should probably bring Jessica over." Cameron could see tears falling down Rachel's pail cheeks.

"You want to go in and see him?" Wilson asked but Cameron shook her head and ran off to find Chase. She had to tell him what happened.

**Suspense! Mt favorite thing to write! Well, you know there's going to be another chapter or two after this. Stay tuned! **


End file.
